Morganna: The hills are shadows
by Joy
Summary: (marvel/VtM) Morganna & her vampire friends have ended up somewhere _very_ strange.


**_THE HILLS ARE SHADOWS_**

**_Morganna part 2_**

Warning a couple of slightly off colour words. *See end for disclaimers etc. 

* * *

The all consuming, searing white light receded from Morganna's senses. It left her drained and lying face down on something that felt suspiciously like damp grass.

She groaned. It didn't make the aches go away but it conveyed her feelings very well. Moments passed and the teenager slowly felt able to think again. ~_Urgh_.~ She thought and tossed up whether or not she was up to trying to raise her head.

Finally she gave in and pushed herself away from the ground, but only because she discovered breathing dirt was a hard way to continue living. ~_Think girl_~ She told herself firmly. Or as firmly as she was able, blinking away afterimages as she was. ~_What happened?_~

Struggling with her jumbled thoughts the girl shook away her dark hair so that she could see better. Her red/brown eyes blinked away the spots that danced across her vision and she took a good look around.

Morganna found herself in a grassy clearing, surrounded on all sides by thick forest. It was either dawn or dusk - she couldn't tell - and stars twinkled in the dark blue sky. The Dark silhouette of a mountain loomed quite close and the sounds of an unfamiliar forest filled her hearing.

Rubbing her head with the hand that wasn't needed to keep her propped up Morganna closed her eyes and sighed. ~_This looks nothing like anywhere in Australia I'm familiar with - I don't recognise _any_ of those trees. Nor does it look like Kansas or even Oz for that matter. Where am I?_~ She was too tired to be angry, upset or scared. That would come later when she had more energy.

She flexed her other hand absently and realised she was holding something. ~_What?_~ She wondered looking down as though gazing at an extremity that belonged to someone else. ~_This light isn't very good but_~ She squinted at the object then suddenly burst into a happy grin. ~_My book!_~ "Yesss!" she said, clutching the thick novel to her. With out an arm to keep her up she almost fell but the energy from her discovery kept her upright.

Morganna studied the cover fondly then lapsed into a scowl. The fifth Sacred Thing' by Starhawk had once been in near mint condition. Now it was half crushed and smeared with dirt. Lying on the damp grass hadn't done it any good either and now it was sporting grass stains.

The teenager sighed and sat up more comfortably. Leaving the book in her lap she took another look about her. The stars were growing fainter and the thought of the approaching sunrise jogged her memory.

"Oh shit," she cursed with a sinking feeling. ~_Now I remember_,~ she thought frantically. ~_Lil, Jess What happened to them? I know Todd used one of the spells of Gating but I'd have thought we'd end up together_.~

Luckily, before she panicked herself into a fit, her attention was drawn to the ground beside her.

"I should have known not to underestimate that Hunter of mine," Jess grumbled as she sat up. Brushing back her brown hair she nudged the form near her with an ungentle foot. "Up you get Lilith," she ordered.

Morganna watched as what she'd assumed was yet another shadow coalesced into a very familiar figure. "Lil, Jess," she uttered the words in surprised relief. "You made it."

"Obviously," the other teen said with the grimness of one trying to ignore a headache. Lil pushed herself away from the grass with her hands and joined Jess in studying the area.

"Well with the way the pair of you dress almost entirely in _black_," Morganna shot back, relief shifting to irritation. " - Isn't that fairly blatant for your kind?" she asked in an aside. "Any way it wasn't obvious to _me_ I couldn't even see you!"

"Well excuse me for having a sense of style," Lil replied some what miffed. Before the other teen could respond with something more than rolling her eyes she continued speaking. "Where are we anyway? I don't recognise it."

"I'd be surprised if you did," Morganna told her. She channeled her irritation into her words instead of at her friend - she didn't think she could afford to be distracted by petty emotions.

Jess looked up from where she'd been muttering to herself about a Hunter called Todd. "Oh?" she wondered, arching an eye brow in her direction. "You said something before. About a spell?" The older woman asked, letting her sentence trail off expectantly. 

Morganna blinked marshaling her thoughts. "One of the Spells of Gating," she said.

Jess nodded absently, unusually reserved. "How did you-."

Lil who had only been paying attention with half an ear to the conversation suddenly stiffened in fright. Without turning she reached back with a hand and with a fierce grip forced Jess to share the sight.

At first annoyed at the rough treatment, as soon as Jess caught sight of the slowly brightening horizon, her expression mirrored Lil's panicked horror. 

~_Of all the stupid, brainless things to do,_~ Morganna cursed herself with a passion. ~_I should have mention the sun was rising first thing._~ 

"We've still got time," she said out loud, trying to shake her companions out of their shock. "The mountain probably has caves that _never_ see the light of day."

Seizing their chance the two black clad women jumped to their feet and started running for the mountain.

Morganna watched the pair crash through the woods. ~_Why am I surprised?_~ she asked her self. Gathering herself she sprinted after them. ~_If it was _me_ facing being burnt to ashes I'd probably be in front of them._~

Morganna finally caught up to them when the foot of the mountain came into sight. ~_Thank the Lady,_~ she praised mentally above her laboured breathing. ~_They may not need to breath but I do._~

Lil's normally blue/green eyes glowed red as she turned to face her friend. Despite her fear she managed a faintly mocking expression, "getting out of shape are we Mor?"

Jess didn't give the pair a chance to get back to their friendly bickering. "Found a cave yet?" She pointedly asked her protégé. Lil sullenly went back to searching the rocky mountain side. The night vision that showed itself as glowing red eyes gave her an advantage over the others. "How do you know about the Spells of Gating?" she asked with out looking away from where she was searching.

Moving to help her, Morganna replied shortly. "I read it."

"Where?"

"A book Sunny lent me," she explained, shaking her dark hair away from her eyes.

"Ah well that explains it," Jess said. ~ _Sunny never has lived by any rules - even her own_.~ "Very few mortals know about the Gates," she explained. 

"The amulet?" She questioned, looking over at her older companion.

Jess nodded and brushed her brown hair back when it tickled her nose.

"What about Todd then?" 

"I can't imagine how he got his hands on one of them. I imagine there's quite a story behind that." She shared a smile with her listener. "But I'm not that surprised he knew of them," she admitted. "That hunter of mine is pretty formidable - for a mortal." She finished and started climbing.

Lil joined her friend as she watched Jess scramble up the mountain side. "What's this about gates'?"

"You're not mortal," Morganna said looking over at her friend. "Don't you know?"

"_She_ hasn't seen fit to tell me yet," she inclined her head in Jess' direction.

"Well simply put they're gates in the shape of amulets like the one Todd had. With the right key', a chant, they allow travel between realms." Morganna recognised Lilith's sudden interest for what it was - an attempt to keep her mind off the approaching dawn - and treated her to a full explanation. "We're talking between worlds, planes - like the astral or lower ones - even possibly time. Todd probably thought to use it to send us to hell'. I don't believe in the place myself but from what I've heard some of the lower planes are much like it."

"How'd we end up _here_ then?" The effort that went into _not_ watching the eastern horizon was obvious.

"Jess stopped him. At least that's what I think happened." Morganna shrugged. A moment passed before she asked, "you really haven't heard of them?"

"No, I haven't." Lil's glowing gaze was focused on where Jess climbed.

"But Sunny-"

"Sunshine Eldridge is one of my kind that I prefer to avoid," Lil interrupted. 

"She's not _that_ bad," Morganna argued.

"She's a Malkavian Mor," Lil's glowing red eyes focused on her shorter friend. "Their entire Clan is several sandwiches short of a picnic."

"Unlike Clan Ventrue?" she teased gently.

"Very unlike," was the forceful response.

Morganna lifted her hands in a mock surrender gesture, eyes briefly dancing.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a small avalanche of rocks. They looked up in time to see Jess lose her grip and slide painfully down the mountain side. She came to a stop with a thud and just as her audience stepped towards her she popped up as unconcerned as if she hadn't just fallen from a height. "I found us a cave," she announced. "But you'll have to get us there Morganna." She bobbed her head in the direction of the sun which unnoticed was peeking over the horizon. "We don't have time to climb."

Morganna nodded, not wasting precious seconds on words. The urgency of the moment gave her energy enough to reach out with her mutant powers and negate the gravity about them.

The three females floated up above the tree tops. The two in black cringed from the approach of the sun and sweat beaded on the other's brow as she kept her grip on them despite their squirming. With Jess' terse directions she steered them over to what looked like a fairly shallow cave.

The youthful mutant's strength gave out just as she dropped the others into the cave. The book she'd been holding she tossed after them, leaving her hands free. Plummeting, she managed to catch hold of the edge of the entrance.

A breath later she found herself hanging by a fingernail's grip to the smooth ledge. The sun warmed her back and she could hear her companions backing away from the golden light. Through no thought of bravery' did she not cry for help; so uncertain was her grasp that she scarcely dared to breath let alone speak.

She felt a fingernail tear loose and others break. Just as she lost her grip another hand snaked into the light and caught hold of her wrist. The pale flesh smoked on contact with the sunlight but despite several inventive curses they didn't falter and Morganna was pulled into the cave. 

For long moments all she could do was pant harshly, barely able to grasp that she was safe. As Morganna's breathing eased, she raised her head and looked around. At first glance the cave was so shallow that the sunlight already spilled half way across the stone floor. Lilith was crouched just beyond the pool of light, cradling her burnt hand. Her flame red hair covered her face and despite a breeze the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

"I owe you Lil," Morganna said, pushing herself onto her knees. 

Jess got up from where she'd been anchoring Lil and dusted herself off wearily. "Actually it's _us_ who owe _you_ Morganna," she said. "You got us up here and you took out Todd."

"Besides," Lil whispered harshly from where she still knelt, "If you'd fallen it would take us ages to get out of here. And who would I irritate for the next few decades?"

"My friend," Morganna's smile was twisted and her tone sarcastic but her eyes were affectionate.

Jess interrupted them before they could go further. "I think you should spend the day out here in the sunlight Mor."

The dark haired teen looked up at the serious tone with a curious expression.

The Elder's reply was a significant look at her scratched hands - particularly the bloody finger missing a fingernail. 

Morganna looked at the slowly dripping blood as though the wound belonged to someone else. ~_As well it might_~ she thought, feeling a bit disconnected from the world about her. ~_The pain has yet to hit me - thank the Lady_.~ 

"I think I can keep myself under control," Morganna was remembering the fall Jess had taken - she'd probably used Blood to heal herself. "But Lil is another matter." 

Morganna nodded in complete agreement. Jess pulled the red head from her position on the floor and half dragging her, went further into the cave, following the sharp right turn of the tunnel. 

She watched them go and stared after them for she knew not how long. Dimly she realised she was probably still in shock. With what remained of her wits she crawled over to her battered novel and curled up with it against a wall. ~_I'm so tired_~ She rested her head on her arms with the skill of one who's spent over a decade at school resting her head on desks. ~_Which aren't as comfortable as rumour says_~ she commented inwardly, her mind already wandering. A breath later she was deep in the arms of Morpheus, lord of sleep. 

* * *

The sun beat down on the brunette teenager. The oppressive heat drew her from sleep in a way that was every bit as uncomfortable as a bucket of ice water.

~_I _hate_ this_~ she said inwardly as her eyes flickered open. ~_I just can't seem to get away from the _heat__~ Groaning slightly she sat up, squinting at the brilliant light. Sticky with sweat, her exposed skin already felt like it was being burnt. The stone she'd been sleeping on was warmed by her body but every where else would've given burning cement a run for its money. And most likely won.

"Ah Shit!" Morganna hissed. She'd forgotten her feet were bare and introducing them to the floor had introduced _her_ to a sensation akin to standing on hot coals. "Oh fffff-" Kneeling in the spot she'd lain she moaned, not bothering to finish the curse.

Trying to distract herself, she peered out at the sky. One hand shielded her eyes while the other tried to fan a breeze into her direction - The pitiful waft of hot air didn't help but she told herself it did.

Her eyes with out meaning to darted over to the tunnel through which her friends rested. The passage looked shadowed and cool from where Morganna sat and she felt a strong temptation to throw herself into the dark depths and go back to sleep.

~_Think of something else_~ she told herself. Her gaze had shifted its focus to her injured finger. The blood had dried and it throbbed painfully. ~_They're my friends but I wouldn't want to push my luck. I'm safer out here in the sunlight but if I stay out here any longer I'll either melt or burn to a crisp_.~

Thinking to make a make-shift bandage for her finger, she gripped the bottom of her shirt and tried to tear it. The bright red material stretched but didn't tear. ~_This is pathetic,_~ Morganna decided. ~_They make it seem so easy in books and movies_~ She scowled in annoyance. Her T-shirt now looked more mutated than its wearer. ~_I don't expect to be able to blow up cars with one shot - why at least can't the little things work?_~

Giving it up for lost, Morganna stood and peered back up at the sky. From the path of the sun she could tell that it wouldn't be much longer before it crossed over the mountain and the cave would be once more shaded. ~_Ordinarily I'd be thrilled but after spending so much time _reminding_ myself why I've got to keep away from my friends for now Well time for another plan._~

She started to pace, so as to think more clearly but after burning her foot. Again. She stretched out her recuperated power over gravity and paced a handspan above the floor.

~_Silly_~ She scolded herself when the idea finally hit her. ~_I'll go check out the area and come back around sunset._~ She grinned a little at the thought. ~_Now. How do I leave a message?_~

Several minutes later, she straightened from where she'd been kneeling arranging rocks. There hadn't been many lying around so all she could say was **Be Back**'.

Part of her mind worried that the other two might not see her work but she banished the thought with a shrug. With a surge of energy that said she probably wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep any way, she snatched up her crushed novel and leapt from the cave.

Gleefully, Morganna soared up into the sky and left the mountain far behind. It wasn't often she got to fly properly - especially on such a day. Brilliant blue skies with touches of cloud and a blessedly cool breeze.

She sky danced for a time before the thought hit her. ~_Why do I think that this place - where ever it is - is any different to home? For all I know there could be people watching who want to burn me as a witch just for a bit of flying!_~ 

Feeling a mixture of annoyance, anger, sadness and the remnants of her euphoria she let herself fall back to earth. She landed on a path of dark green grass that snaked from the woods and through a field of lighter green.

Morganna stood sideways on the path and looked from one way to the other. ~_Which way?_~ She mused. Her red/brown eyes studied the thick forest. ~_I've already been there - sort of. Besides, it's perfect for some sort of ambush, even if it _is_ shadey._~ She turned to the plain that seemed to stretch forever with its somehow cheerful dark green trail. ~_This way it is then_,~ she decided.

"Going my way?" 

Morganna jumped in surprise and whirled to face the speaker. "Who the hell are you?!" She blurted then blinked and took another look.

Who ever he was looked not that much older than herself but she knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. ~_Jess looks to be in her mid twenties and she's pushing 150 - or at least that's what she _says_ I wouldn't be surprised if it was more. And then there's that Clan Tremere Elder Mary, _she_ is over 400 and she looks like she's barely into her teens!_~ She reminded herself. His dark hair half hung in his eyes - his _silver_ eyes - ~_what?!_~ and his grin was very merry.

He was also hovering a handspan above the ground.

~_Okaay_.~ Morganna told herself. ~_So he's weird. I am too._~

"A traveler," he replied. "Possibly a guide," he added. Despite her best efforts she found herself responding to the laughter hidden just below the surface.

"Do you have a name, or should I just call you Traveler?" She asked him. ~_Sunny's book mentioned the importance of names,_~ she said to herself. ~_Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll tell me his - though it might just be a lie. Lady! I could get to hate this whole suspicious gig._~ 

"I have a lot of names," he informed her, his grin dimming a little. An eye blink later it was back to full force but she noticed his silver eyes were more cautious- and intrigued. "Why don't you just call me something."

Morganna's eye's twinkled mischievously for a breath but before he had a chance to react to it she spoke. "I'm tempted to come up with something funny but I'll be kind. How about Puck?"

"Puck?"

"What's the matter with it?" She inquired at his tone.

"It's so Shakespeare'," he argued, sounding a bit petulant.

Morganna gave him an arch look.

"Besides," he added in reply. "I've already gone by it - and it gets annoying fast. Makes me sound like sports equipment these days."

"How about Robin Goodfellow then?" She tossed out. Her eyes gleamed with mirth.

The hovering young man cast her a level look that would have been more convincing if his arresting Silver eyes didn't still gleam with amusement.

Morganna only half succeeded in swallowing her grin and held up her hands in a mock surrender gesture. "Well you _did_ tell me to pick something. Is it _my_ fault you remind me of one of those prankster faeries?" She defended herself innocently. For some reason teasing this odd person lifted her spirits. Perhaps it was because despite his mirth he took his position as mysterious/cheerful/powerful/likely-old/confusing possible guide so seriously.

~_Of course it could just be the fact he's a hunk_~ she admitted inwardly. The improvement in her mood had her thinking more clearly and she decided to see if she could turn the tables on her would be guide.

"What do you think of Titania?" She asked, looking at him sideways.

"You're kidding right?" he stared at her.

Morganna grinned at him but didn't speak. When she started walking away from the woods, he trailed after her.

"You wouldn't actually" He sounded worried now and it took an effort for her not to laugh. Instead she gazed at him with all the innocence she could muster.

"If it got around that I'd been called Titania, for the next century at least I'd have to go into hiding." His bright grin had just about vanished when she looked over at him with mock sympathy.

"Would Helena be better?" she asked. When his grin disappeared all together she took it to mean no'.

"How about this," she began, striding easily through the breeze blown grass. She was careful to stay on the path; the book had mentioned something about it but she couldn't remember exactly what. "I find a nice _male_ name that _doesn't _ come from one of Shakespeare's plays and you helpfully show me all the places I should see around here."

"Deal," he hastily agreed. ~_Who'd have thought she'd have so much trouble thinking of a name? Over the last two centuries not one of them been even mildly challenging, let alone have problems with male names._~

As her reluctant guide grumbled to himself, Morganna let forth a grin. 

"Ok Shakespeare," she told him in a bright voice. "Where are we going? And remember - you just made a deal to be helpful so no tricks. I've done my part, it's time for yours."

"Shakespeare-!" 

"It's male and not in his plays," she reminded him before he could get too upset. ~_I wonder if this was such a good idea? Maybe I should have read that book Sunny lent me more thoroughly. I don't even know for sure if he _is_ one of those guides that turn up where ever. For all I know he could be something that makes Vampires look kind in comparison. And _I've_ pissed him off-_~

Her panicked thought broke off when she noticed her floating companion wasn't _angry_ he was _laughing_.

"What?" she asked nonplused. "Did I miss something?" She waited impatient and confused as he gradually regained control over himself.

"You fooled the Fool," he told her, still chuckling. "Do you have _any_ idea how rare that is?"

All Morganna could do was stare at him.

"Gods how I love a challenge!" He declared. The duly named Shakespeare went back to walking, this time with his feet firmly planted on the ground. Morganna hurried after him in a daze.

"You're sneaky, devious, you can fly and you're mortal. I think I like you. Do you have a name?" 

The question was tacked on so smoothly that she found herself replying without actually thinking about it. "My name?" she said absently, still trying to make sense of his behaviour. "My name's Mor-". She paused suddenly realising what he was trying to do. "Call me" She had to think fast before he got back at her and started calling her something horrid. "Z.G."

"Zeegie?" his expression was pure disbelief.

She looked back at him coolly. Inwardly she was cursing. ~_Oh great one girl! Why not just say Gravity Girl' if all you could think of was super hero code names!? Lil would laugh. Lil would laugh a lot._~

Unaware of his young companion's internal discourse, Shakespeare shook his head. "You don't actually expect me to believe that's your name?" He sounded almost disappointed.

"I didn't say it was my name." She shot back. "All I said was that you could call me that." ~_I am _never_ going to live _this_ one down._~ She groaned inwardly.

"I could call you Mamaluke Ben-Goathead if I wanted to," he disputed.

"But I wouldn't answer to it now would I?" She replied. ~_At least my mind is starting to work again_~ She thought, grateful but still annoyed she'd now be called by the stupid code name she'd come up with while joking with Lil. ~_Z.G. Zero Gravity, crime fighter extroadinare!_~ She thought sarcastically. ~_She overwhelms the crooks by telling them her code name and striking poses in a revealing skin-tight costume. They then do her work for her by laughing till they fall over! Yee ha for her._~

If Shakespeare noticed her expression turning decidedly grim he didn't mention it. Instead he inclined his head in acknowledgment of her hit'. Then he waited for her pick up on what he'd said earlier. ~ _Three, two_~

Morganna, now also known as Zeegie, abruptly raised her head and looked over at her silver eyed companion suspiciously. "Hey! What do you mean I can fly?!"

Shakespeare's bright grin slowly reappeared, this time fueled by humour instead of trickery. ~I_ was right. I _do_ like her._~

"And now that I mention it - What were you trying to trick me for? I don't call that very helpful!"

"It's my job," he defended.

Morganna kept glaring at him, gracefully avoiding small stones hidden in the grass with out once looking down. ~_Well I've impressed myself,_~ she decided. ~_maybe some of the little things _do_ work._~

"It's my nature," he elaborated.

Her red/brown glare shifted into an arch, mocking look that said ~_Oh really?_~ with sarcasm dripping from it like venom.

"All right so it's fun. Happy now?" he demanded grumpily.

"I'd be happy if I could just go home," she said mainly to herself after filing away internally the information that he'd never stop trying to trick her. ~_That's not something I would want to forget_.~ "I'm hungry, I haven't had enough sleep and Where the hell am I anyway?" She looked about at the vast plain. Parts of it rolled just a little but all together it gave the impression of one great sea of green. 

"Between," Shakespeare told her helpfully but not very informatively.

"Well _That's_ helpful," she tossed over at him. Her tone had enough bite in it to draw blood. ~_What I wouldn't do for some timtam's_ ~ she thought. At the thought of the chocolate biscuits her stomach started sending signals to her brain that said _feed me now or I will grumble and growl and eat you from the inside out._' It was hardly polite and fairly threatening. So calling on the skills all uni students pick up over time and lots of practice, she fought back the tide of hunger. 

Forcing her attention from thoughts of cheese burgers, chocolate and lemonade. ~_Damn it ! Now I'm thirsty too!_~ She listened to the slightly more in depth explanation her guide was giving her.

"Between. You know, like between here and there." Shakespeare noticed the confused look she was giving him and tried a little harder. "The horizon you never reach, the shadow hills that vanish when you try to reach them."

"So you're saying that this place is a nexus point between everywhere and everywhere else?"

"Exactly," he agreed with a nod.

"I have some vague idea how we- I got here but as to getting home" she trailed off unhappily. ~_Todd's messed up Gate Spell is probably why we ended up between' places_.~ Morganna decided. ~_But how do we get back? I don't want to miss Christmas - I haven't seen mum and dad for a year. Any way they'll worry if I just vanish for how ever long._ ~

~_She misses home_~ Shakespeare realised. He made a decision. "This might help," he said. In one hand he held a twisted amulet of filigree silver.

"That's a gate!" She blurted. She looked closer. "Is that the one _Todd_ had? How did you?" She looked up at him sharply curious.

"So his name was Todd," he said. ~_What a ham_~ she thought with a slight mental chuckle. He was acting so blasé about it that she ignored the tale he was probably hoping to share. ~He'd probably just try to distract me with it anyway.~

"Can I borrow it?" she demanded bluntly.

He looked disappointed for a moment. "_You_ know the Spells of Gating?"

Morganna ignored his skepticism and the small voice inside her saying ~_You only ever skimmed that book girl. What makes you think you can remember anything useful?_~ 

~_Shut up!_~ She told the voice. ~_Jess knows about them too. She's been friends with Sunny for decades and she's the one I got the book off. Jess'll know what to do_.~

~_Just keep telling yourself that_~ The voice stubbornly kept whispering. ~_Maybe you'll even believe it._~

~_I said SHUT IT!_~

Before the argument with herself could get any more involved, Morganna turned to Shakespeare. "Well enough. Now what do I have to do to borrow it?" She asked shortly.

"Since I like you so much Zeegie," he began and pretended not to notice when she cringed at the name. "I'll give it to you."

"But" Morganna prompted cynically. ~There has to be a catch.~

"Well, there's something you'll have to do to be _allowed_ to leave," he shrugged it aside. "For now why don't you tell me what you thinking about before?"

"When?" she asked. ~_Goddess I hope he doesn't mean when I was just arguing with myself._~

~_Ha ha_~ the little voice laughed. ~_Teach you to disagree with me_~

~_Why don't you go bugger an echidnea?_~ Morganna told the voice icily. 

Luckily for Morganna, before the voice could reply with something equally cutting Shakespeare answered her question.

"When you were wondering how to get home."

"Oh that," she said with relief. ~_That was close_~ .The 'voice' sulkily kept silent. "Just family stuff," she shrugged. "You know, Christmas is just a couple of days away."

"If you say so," Shakespeare said. "Time is a bit odd Between."

"What ever," Morganna waved his words aside. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the coming holiday. "I haven't seen my parents in ages - which is usually a good thing," she grinned. "I haven't wrapped their presents yet, or decorated the tree." She smiled a guilty half smile.

"I'll do it as soon as I get back." She said. "If I'm lucky my brother Arthur won't have noticed I'm gone yet. We've both slept at some pretty odd hours so he shouldn't be too worried." ~_I hope_~ She added internally.

"So how did you end up here?" She asked him, shifting the subject from her to him.

Shakespeare shrugged in a modest way. "Oh the usual. It's punishment for interfering' I think They called it. I've been here two centuries so far. Sentenced to this because They decided the lamp routine was getting old."

"They?" Morganna asked, brushing her dark hair away from her face when the breeze blew it in her eyes.

"The rulers of Between and the Gates (which are essentially _part_ of Between.) They make Valkyries - even that branch that's dwindled to merely retrieving dead warriors for Odin - look kind, forgiving and naïve."

Morganna suppressed a shudder at thought. ~_I'll have to use the Gate to go home. That means dealing with Them_.~ She was feeling decidedly reluctant when it occurred to her. ~_I know, I'll let Jess do it._~

Her mind eased, the teenager went on with the conversation. "What'd you do?"

Blatantly ignoring her question, Shakespeare asked, "Is that a good book?"

"Huh?" She started and looked down at the book she'd nearly forgotten about.

"What happened to it?" He'd obviously noticed the damage.

"That's a Looong story," Morganna side stepped the question. She wasn't in the mood to recount her late night adventures.* ~_Besides, _he_ avoided _my_ question._~

Shakespeare looked up at the horizon they were headed for and thought better of the words he'd planned to say.

Morganna followed his gaze and saw a collection of massive Standing Stones akin to stonehenge. "Oh wow," she murmured.

Shakespeare grinned at her reaction and explained as they approached. "All you have to do is stay within the circle until the shadow of _that_ pillar touches the alter stone." He gestured towards a distinctively carved dark pillar and the flat slab in the centre.

Still somewhat in awe of the stone circle, Morganna drifted towards the centre. Shaking herself out of her stupor she wasn't very surprised to find Shakespeare had vanished. 

The young mutant sat on the grass, back to stone and in a spot where she'd be able to see the shadow touch the alter. With no idea how long she'd have to wait, her hands automatically went to the ravaged book and continued the lengthy process of putting it to rights.

Deep within her own mind, she didn't consciously notice when she went from fixing the novel, to reading it. She'd been close to the end when Lil and other events had interrupted. Morganna still wanted to know how The Fifth Sacred Thing' ended, so she read.

* * *

The being currently known as Shakespeare looked at the goings on around him and laughed. He looked again with his keen silver eyes and laughed harder.

He'd taken the first shift of trying to lure the mortal calling herself Zeegie out of the circle. It was a common test for those seeking to leave Between and very few had ever passed it. Those who remained were among those trying to lure her out.

All the impressive magicks of the Fae, not to mention several other kinds swirled about the stones. They called out to the mortal using the voices of her loved ones, visions of them in need. Many others had fallen prey to those visions and left the circle. Others had given in at the sight of great storms approaching of wind and fire. The more brash usually lost out when they were mocked and rushed from the circle to confront the speakers. All but a very few had been fooled by the more subtle attempts where they were approached by a pleasant person who told them that they didn't need to stay there any longer, the test was over.

Unlike the handful who _had_ passed the test, this girl. This Mortal girl had yet to even look up and the time was very nearly up. Her mind was firmly else where, a fact Shakespeare had noticed early and after weaving magick for over an hour, gave in.

"Admit it," he said to the crowd, enjoying himself immensely. "She's beaten you fairly."

_They_ didn't take his words very well. They raged and growled but the moment the shadow touched the alter their magicks faded like mist under sunlight.

Shakespeare watched them leave in a disgruntled mass, grinning to himself. ~_If it wasn't for people like miss Zeegie', I might end up as dull as _that_ lot. By the Gods, _that_ would be a vile fate. Could be it's time for me to get a new job._~

The dark haired guide made sure every one else had left before he calmly walked over to the girl within the circle and tapped her shoulder. "Ready to go Mortal?" he asked, taking out the silver Gate.

To his surprised amusement, she waved him to silence and kept reading. While he was loath to interrupt her - she looked very close to the end - he knew better than she how important time was. "You can finish that later Zeegie," he told her. 

Morganna glared up at the man she'd named Shakespeare before realising he was right. ~_I can finish this at home_.~ Rising she looked around her, checking to make sure the shadow was touching the alter. Then she noticed the setting sun. ~_Damn. Jess and Lil._~

He handed her the Gate solemnly. "You passed the test, you get to go home."

"Test?" she wondered, examining the twisted silver. It didn't feel at all magickal or unusual. All she could feel was the throbbing coming from her bloody finger. ~_Ouch_~

Shakespeare shook his head. One day she might stop surprising him. ~_Just don't let it be any time soon_~ he asked the Fates. ~_She's too fun to be predictable_.~

"The test where They try to lure you out using illusion and trickery." He explained.

"Oh? Sounds like something _you_ would do," she said with gleaming red/brown eyes.

"Well, I _tried_," he grumbled. Before she could react, he changed the subject to cover up his admission. "If you want to leave, you'll have to have your friends back here with you before the sun sets fully."

Morganna started cursing in such an imaginative way that her companion looked like he was taking mental notes. ~_He knows about the others. Did I tell him? Did he already know? He knows I can fly, how? I'll have to fly anyway, why worry about him knowing? Where the hell is that cave? I can't remember, I can hardly recall the way to uni _~ 

Before she could be overwhelmed by panic she forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. ~_This can't be worse than that time my drama partner forgot all their lines and we had to adlib_.~ She tried to reassure herself. Novel in one hand and amulet in the other, she lifted herself into the air and flew in the direction of the mountain which lurked in the distance.

Shakespeare watched her fade into the distance. "Oh wow," he murmured.

* * * 

It took Morganna longer than she wanted to think about to find the cave she was looking for. In the end she only found it because of the trail through the woods her two friends had made when they were running from the dawn.

Hovering near the entrance she yelled out to them. "Lil, Jess! I found us a way home but we have to get there _now_!"

The two Kindred appeared at the ledge. "What now?" they asked. "The sun's barely set."

They didn't sound very enthusiastic but she was too anxious to care. She was however smart enough to remember to hide her wounded finger. ~_No need to tempt them_~ she resolved. "Yes I know. We have to get to the stone circle before the sun properly sets or we'll probably get stuck here. Here being a place called Between and I _really_ don't want to spend my life here."

"How?" Jess managed after partially deciphering the teen's hurried words.

"I've got the Gate Todd used. Now let's move." With out asked she lifted them with her powers and started flying them back to the standing stones.

Seconds ticked by and she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to say _something_ to get her mind off the dwindling time. "Did you find my message?" 

"Yeah," Lil answered, keeping a leery watch on the western horizon. She was holding her burnt arm to her body.

"That's good," Morganna said. "I was worried you wouldn't notice it."

"Oh I noticed it all right." Lilith said pointedly. "I tripped over it is how well I noticed it."

Morganna cringed a little but a moment later they were within sight of the stone circle and she landed them gratefully.

"Are we- did we-" Morganna couldn't form a full sentence.

Shakespeare nodded at her, barely visible in the fading light. "You've got enough-"

He broke off on getting a closer look at the two darkly clad women. "Do you know what they are?" he demanded of her. "They're V-"

"We prefer the term Kindred'," Lil interrupted him. Her eyes were glowing red in the dim light.

Morganna suppressed a groan at the conversation but was oddly glad to see that Shakespeare wasn't cowed by her intimidating friend. ~_Why am I worried? Do I _care_?_~ she wondered then shrugged the thought aside.

"She knows what we are," Jess involved herself in the conversation with a grim tone. "How about you?"

"She doesn't need to know," his voice was unusually serious. 

"Hey I'm still alive here!" Morganna yelled, annoyed at being spoken about as though she wasn't there.

"How do you know what I am?" He asked. As far as Morganna could see no one had noticed her outburst. ~_Oh I'm impressed_~ Her anger simmered.

"I've been friends with Sunshine Eldridge for decades," Jess told him.

"That explains it," Shakespeare nodded.

"Am I the only person who _doesn't_ hang out with that Malkavian?" Lil asked the air.

Morganna tossed her a lopsided grin. It turned into something sickly when she heard Shakespeare's next words.

"So that makes you Jess, Lilith And _Morganna_." The pause emphasised the last name and his intent gaze didn't help matters.

Morganna only just restrained herself from slapping her forehead with her palm. That or launching herself at the annoying git with silver eyes and choking out his life. With forced, painful sounding brightness she turned to the Kindred Cook. "Gee thanks Jess," her words dripped sarcasm. "All that thought and trickery that went into keeping my name _secret_ and with a few words you ruin all that effort. To think, you said you owed me your life. Good one." She paused to try to rein in her anger. "When next I see Sunny I believe I will put a stake through her heart and leave her to greet the dawn. Maybe I'll even pack some marshmallows and watch."

Even with only the faintest light Morganna could tell the three others were staring at her in disbelief. Lil openly gaped but for once that didn't afford the mutant with any amusement. She tightly gripped the Gate in her right hand, ignoring the pain of her injured finger pressing against the silver. "I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, wounded and pissed off. Now Jess, since you know so much about these things why don't you take us back?" She held out the hand with the Gate.

"I-I can't," Jess managed, for once not in complete control of her voice. "I'm kindred."

Morganna had a look on her face that usually appeared when uni students discover _of course the lift is broken when you have a lecture on the top floor._' She shifted her gaze to her _guide_'.

Shakespeare shook his head. "I can't use it either," he admitted.

"Then tell _me_ what to say," she said with unnatural calmness.

"It will cost you to use it," he warned. "Especially a first time transporting a pair of v- that is Kindred." He corrected himself with a tinge of mockery. Lil was too busy gaping to notice.

Morganna looked into his eyes very seriously and calmly. "Shakespeare. I'm tired. I want to sleep. I want to go home to my room, to my bed and hide under the sheets until I can convince myself this has all been the product of too much chocolate. I want to go back to where all my books are in near-perfect condition. I want to finish The Fifth Sacred Thing'.

I want to wrap x-mas presents and listen to Arthur tell me I don't get out enough. Lady, I wouldn't even mind hearing my parents complain about the state of my room!

I've almost died more often in the last few hours than the rest of my life put together! I've had a crossbow aimed at my heart, been accused of consorting with devils, been transported to some other realm, almost fallen from a cliff, lost a fingernail -which HURT-,had to avoid my friends' so they don't feel tempted to _kill_ me, been put through a test that could have left me stranded here, had my name revealed and I haven't even STARTED on what happened to my book!"

Silence reigned when she stopped to take a breath.

"What ever the price, I will pay it." She said softly but firmly. "I want to go home."

As though the words and the decision were the key, suddenly the Gate caught the starlight in a most familiar way. Reflecting from the silver the light grew until it was too bright to look at. ~_But I thought there was a chant_~ Morganna thought, feeling herself sink into the soft brilliance.

"Not always," a faint voice answered her. ~_Shakespeare_~ She recognised dreamily. 

~_I wonder what I've missed at home?_~ Morganna wondered innocently the instant before awareness faded. 

**To Be Continued...**

*-*-*-*-*-* 

*If you would like to know about Morganna's adventures of the night before, read Morganna: Part One.

**Mutants etc** are property of **Marvel Comics**. I'm not taking the blame ... er Credit for them, Or trying to make money out of them.

The Type of vampires I'm using are from **Vampire: The Masquerade** and belong to **WhiteWolf**. I'm just using them because they're so cool and I'm not trying to make any money with them.

Everything else belongs to the writer and is** copyright **[**Joy Pasieczny**][1]** 1998.**

_If You can be bothered to read all this why don't you e-mail the author about the story? If you ask nicely she might even give you spoilers for the next two parts:) Cause trust me - the next part is going to blow your socks off! You'll never guess what's going to happen...._

-Thanks to all those who've written feedback. You know who you are - every e-mail made my day. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:joy_Witch@hotmail.com



End file.
